Reunion
by JK
Summary: 2 years later, Heero and Relena are reunited. Will Heero reveal his true feelings to Relena? One shot deal! Very short and spiffy!


Reunion  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or the characters in any way.  
  
It was Saturday and Relena Darlian, the Vice Foreign Minister was caught in another one of her tedious meetings with the delegates from the colonies of L4 and L5. Sometimes she felt secluded from the outside world. She couldn't recall the last time she went out for a breath of fresh air or a day out in the town. Such was the life of a political figurehead in their day and age.   
  
"Thank you for your concern Mr. Sevren but we must focus on the issue at hand. The only possible way to solve this is to direct peaceful negotiations with the neighboring colonies. Surely you agree with me," said Relena as she sat down to catch her breath. She didn't want to be here handling these small affairs but the indefinite word known as 'responsibility' carried a heavy burden on her shoulders.   
  
"Fine, we'll recess this issue and resume this meeting in two weeks' time," Mr. Sevren concluded reluctantly.   
  
Finally, it was over. Relena could return home and return to her world of misery and dispair. She thanked the delegates for coming and prepared to head for the main floor. Walking out into the open air, she noticed Pagan waiting patiently by the sidestreet.   
  
"The car is ready for you, Miss Relena." he announced.   
  
"Thank you, Pagan, but I think I might walk home. I need to clear my head."   
  
"But Miss Relena, by the look of this weather, it will be raining soon."  
  
"It's alright, I wouldn't mind walking in the rain. Really! I'll meet you back at the estate." Relena insisted.   
  
"But Miss Relena, please be reasonable. What if something happens to you..."  
  
It was too late. Relena was already walking down the hill. For some strange reason, she had the urge to escape from reality and to have a few moments to wallow in her malancholy. She needed silence. It has been two years since the encounter with Mariemeia and she couldn't stop thinking about 'him'.   
  
"Heero..." Relena whispered between her breath.   
  
She continued walking but shortly minutes later, the streets were soaked with clear water droplets falling from the now darkened sky above her. 'Damn it Pagan. Why do you always have to be right?' The rain drizzled down her hair and consumed her entirely from head to toe. Cold, she was cold but it didn't matter. Nothing ever did.   
  
On the other side of the street, a man was walking towards Relena's from the opposite direction. He wore the regular green tank top and black spandex that molded his muscular legs into perfection and left barely anything to the imagination. The rain too, was unkind to him. Since Duo was constantly pestering him at headquarters, he decided to leave for a couple of hours. He has grown accustomed to being alone.   
  
_Who is that man?_ wondered Relena as she noticed a strange male shadow walking in front of her. _Could it be? No I can't be. It must be the rain. I haven't seen Heero for so long. He couldn't possibly be here._  
  
As the fog cleared up between the two lost individuals, he noticed the woman and whispered, "It's her."   
  
They walked closer to each other. Slowly, the margin between them decreased and they were standing no more than a feet from the other. Once their footfalls ceased to move, they couldn't help but stare.  
  
"Heero..."  
  
"Relena..."  
  
Heero could see that Relena was cold. He never had the intention of helping her into a dryer building because his duties as the perfect soldier held no emotions whatsoever. Relena was none of his concern. However, when he observed her beautiful face glistening in the rain, he lost all train of thought. He knew he had always cared deeply for her, although his actions proved otherwise.   
  
"Relena, why are you out here?" He asked calmly.  
  
"I needed some time alone. I can't handle this job anymore. Everyone expects so much of me and I can't do it." She replied silently. "What are you doing out here?"   
  
Silence rolled up and down the streets aside from the pitter pattering of the rain that has ceased to exist between them.   
  
"Look Relena. I'll take you back home."   
  
Suddenly, the street started fading out. Relena felt dizzy and the person standing in front of her became a blur. When was the last time she ate? Everything suddenly faded into a black oblivion. She fainted.   
  
"RELENA." Heero caught her before her body hit the cement sidewalk. The rain still poured and Heero desperately tried to wake the beauty leaning against his chest. He assumed that the stress was too much for her and she couldn't withstand the pressure. He held her close to him.

HOURS LATERRelena was in her room. She regained consciousness and attempted to look around the room. Heero was sitting beside her with a straight face.   
  
"Heero, did you bring me back?" She whispered, trying to make her voice sound louder and stronger than it did.   
  
"Hn" was Heero's reply.  
  
"Thank you, Heero, for everything."  
  
"You must be careful, Relena. Your life is worth so much in this world." Heero started to arise from his seat and leave her but then...  
  
"Wait, Heero. I need to tell you something." She pleaded, hoping to keep him a little longer.   
  
Heero stopped in his tracks and walked back to her bedside in slow strides.  
  
"Your life is just as important as mine. Never forget that," Relena explained. She held onto his arm and brought his forehead down to her lips for a gentle kiss, though, she wished she had the nerves to steer her desires and her lust closer to his enticing mouth.   
  
Heero felt her soft lips on his skin and melted. Then, he leaned forward and kissed her on the lips without her even realizing his actions. It was a passionate dance of two lost souls who desperately needed this intimate moment to _let go._   
  
"Relena, I must go."   
  
"Heero..."  
  
He started to walk out and Relena watched him from her bed. "I'll never stop loving you, Heero." whispered Relena, cursing herself for not having enough courage to tell him to his face. Despite her shy nature, he did hear her words of love.   
  
"And never forget this Relena, I'll always be here for you." He realized their love was eternal although they may never reveal their feelings to each other. They were too different and yet they were the same. Sometimes the world worked like that. He left her estate and before he could bring himself to walk out of the vicinity, he turned around to gaze into her bedroom once more.   
  
"Someday, Relena." Heero thought as he looked up through her window. "Someday."   
  
END 


End file.
